User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Fans Vs Favorites Episode Two: He's On My Good Side
(Favorites Camp) Harold: *walking* Jasmine: *whispers to Shawn* If anyone besides Leshawna voted for you, he did. Shawn: Yeah.. Shawn: Confessional: Harold voted for me and he knows it! Next time we lose, he's toast! Harold: *walks to Sam and Dakota* What happened? Dakota: Since when did the plan change from Shawn to Noah? Anyways I voted Scarlett, screw her. Sam: Sorry, I voted Leshawna, she was putting us all in danger and was pulling us down, it's alright, from now on, I'm loyal, us three till the end. Harold: ...Alright... Harold: Confessional: With Leshawna gone, I don't know who to trust, I feel alone. Brick: Scarlett come on smash that coconut! Scarlett: GRR! *smashes coconut with machete as it splatters on Brick* Whoops. Brick: *laughs* It's fine. Beth: My turn! *puts machete in coconut* Sorry I'll try again. *pulls machete out but struggles* Ugh! *pulls it out and the coconut flying and hits a tree* Oops..hehe Noah: *sitting in shelter reading book* Jasmine: Ay Noah, grab me the rope. Noah: Sure, hopefully you'll use it wiser than when Dakotas tied herself up. *laughs* Jasmine: Just give me it. Noah: *gives Jasmine rope* Jasmine: Confessional: Noah really helped us with voting Leshawna, pbut his snarky attitude and laziness can hurt him, but for now he's on my good side. Dakota: *lying down on beach* Ah, I need a tan. Brick: *walks and sees Dakota* Woah. Sam: Back off, she's mine! Dakota: Sammie Dear, pass me my tanning lotion in my bag. Sam: Okay! Brick: Lucky. Sam: Confessional: *laughs* Dating Dakota gives me an upgrade in popularity, I so scored! :D (Fans Camp) Demika: *walking with Troy* Where the heck is the Water Well? Troy: *looks at map* It's supposed to be behind that tree but I don't see anything. Demika: Ugh, and it says the water is fresh. Troy: Hey, quick question Demika: What? Troy: I really trust you, so would you be willing to work together? Demika: Sure, but, two isn't enough, we need like three more.. Troy: On it. (Later) Troy: *tending the fire with Willis* Me, you, Demika, and two other people. Willis: Sounds great, but don't include Deena please. Troy: Yeah. Count on it. Willis: This should all go smoothly. The three of us seem reliable so far, we just need two more. Troy: Yep. (Meanwhile) Demika: *sitting with Megan* Hey. Megan: Oh, hi. *pauses drawing* Demika: Nice drawing. So, how would you feel about joining me and Troy in an alliance of five. Megan: Wow, that's so sudden, but I do not want to leave first so okay. Demika: Great! (Later) Troy: Ay Smith! Smith: Yoyoyo. Troy: How would you feel about a five person alliance? Me You Megan Willis and Demika. Smith: Why so early? Troy: You know, it seems important to have a core alliance early on. Smith: Hm fine but you owe me a gold medal now! Troy: Uh, sure, later. (Meanwhile) Andres *singing and cooking* Cooking beans, cooking beans, cooking beans. Deena: Shut up!! Andres: Sorry, I like music while I'm cooking. Deena: Gee I noticed. Entran: Beans are an important source of protein through both the old and new world. Deena: Okay? (Immunity Challenge Area) Chris: Fans getting your first look at the New Favorites tribe, Leshawna voted out at the last tribal council. For this challenge one member from each tribe will swim out to a platform where you will grab a bag and try to knock the other person off, sumo style. Once you do, you earn a point for your tribe, first tribe to five wins immunity. Fans you're sitting out a woman. Megan: I'll sit out. Chris: Ok let's get started. First match is Blanca versus Dakota! Blanca and Dakota: *swims onto platform* Chris: On your marks...get...set...go. Blanca: *begins to push towards Dakota hard* Dakota: Ow! *hits Blanca back, but slips on water and falls* Blanca: *kneels and slowly pushes Dakota into water* Chris: Blanca scores for the Fans! Up next, Noah versus Smith! Ready set go! Smith: Bai Bai. *knocks Noah into water with one push* Chris: Smith scores for Fans! Fans lead 2-0! Up next is Scarlett vs Deena! Ready set go! Scarlett: *shoving Deena* Deena: Grr! *hits Scarlett hard, as she tumbles* Scarlett: NO! *pushes Deena extremely hard as she falls into water* Chris: Scarlett scores! Fans lead 2-1! Next is Andres vs Shawn! Ready...set...GO! Shawn: *pushes hard on Andres* Andres: Grr.. *hits Shawn hard but slips and falls in water* AH! Chris: Shawn ties it. 2-2! Up next is Beth vs Demika! Demika: UGH! *shoves Beth into water* Chris: Demika scores for Fans! Fans lead 3-2! Up next, Harold vs Entran! Ready set go! Harold: *rams into Entran but bounces into water* AHH! Chris: Entran scores for Fans! Fans lead 4-2! One more and they win! Next is Hayley vs Jasmine! Ready...set...go! Hayley: *hits Jasmine* Jasmine: *knocks Hayley in* Yes! Chris: Jasmine scores for the Favorites! Fans lead 4-3! Next is Willis vs Brick! This could get dirty! On your marks...get set...GO! Willis: *slams Brick hard* Brick: *fights and pushes, making Willis drop on the group, as does himself* Willis: *pushes hard* Brick: Gagh! *slams Willis into water* Chris: Brick scores! We are tied! 4-4! Our final match, this is for all the marbles! Troy vs Sam! On your marks, get set, GO! Troy: Ha, is this my opponent? Easy! Sam: :( Troy: *smashes into Sam* Sam: Grr. *bumps Troy with his belly and watches as he falls* I did it! Chris: Sam scores! Favorites win immunity! Fans I'll see you at tribal council. Also. Before we send you to camps, there is a hidden immunity idol at each of your camps. I have one clue per tribe, if you would like it for yourself, please step forward. (Favorites are looking at each other) Dakota: *steps forward* Duhh! Deena: *looks around* If no one wants it then fine. *steps forward* Chris: *hands a clue to Deena and Dakota* Go head back to your camps. (Fans Camp) Deena: *digging around* Come on... Willis: *walking with coconuts and sees Deena* Hm..Hey Deena! Do you want some rice! Deena: *stops digging* No I'm good! Willis: Confessional: She's an idiot. She annoys everyone and now she got a clue. Is she trying to leave? Willis: *in water with alliance* I'm thinking Deena should go, she is lazy, she has an idol clue, and she's annoying. Plus convincing Hayley, Entran, Blanca, and Andres to vote her would be easy, and it would weaken them if they ever wanna band together. Megan: But what if she did find the idol and she's gonna save herself? Troy: That's a good point, we need a backup plan.. Smith: That Entran kid. Troy: Seems good, Entran is our weakest man, his facts make him seem cocky and arrogant. Demika: So Deena or Entran...? (Meanwhile) Blanca: *sitting with Hayley* It's kind of suspicious that all 5 of them got water together.. Hayley: I doubt they're working together... *twirls hair* I would not expect Demika to like Megan. Blanca: True.. (Later) Smith: *walking after spotting Deena searching for an idol and Entran struggling to carry a branch* Andres: *walks to Smith* Like who's going! Smith: It's a toss up between Deena and Entran.. (Tribal Council) Chris: Behind each of you is a torch, go ahead and grab one, dip it in and get fire, in this game, as long as you have fire, you're still in the game. Once your fire is gone, so are you. So Troy, during the challenge, you messed up and lost against Sam, do you feel you're in danger. Troy: Yeah, I should expect me to go, but you never know until a torch is snuffed. Chris: And after the challenge, Deena, you stepped forward to receive a clue to the idol. Do you regret that move? Deena: No way, I know I'm a target, I need this. Chris: Willis, why is Deena a target? Willis: She has a negative attitude around camp, and doesn't really perform well in challenges. Chris: Entran, how confident are you that you're staying? Entran: No idea...and that's rare from me! D: Chris: Demika, what was the reaction when Deena claimed the clue? Demika: It was shocking, now we question her trust. Deena: *rolls eyes* Chris: Deena, why the eye roll? Deena: As in trust they mean they never ever trusted me from the beginning. Demika: There's reasoning behind that. Deena: That reasoning is irrelevant since you are already voting for me, but too bad I have the idol. Smith: *eyes widen* Andres: Mama Miya! Chris: Wow, it is time to vote. Blanca, you're up. Blanca: *writes* Hayley: *walking* Deena: *laughs and writes* Entran: *holding Deena's name* Sorry, too much drama. Demika: *writes* See ya! Troy: Sorry. *writes* Willis: *putting vote in urn* Andres: *writes* Smith: *writes* Megan: *writes* Chris: I'll go tally the votes. Chris: If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now is the time to do so. (Everyone is staring at Deena) Deena: *smiles and looks at Jeff* Jeff: Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately, first vote.. Demika Deena Deena Chris: That's two votes Deena, one vote Demika, next vote... Deena Entran Entran Chris: That's three votes Entran, three votes Deena, one vote Demika, next vote.. Entran Entran Chris: That's five votes Entran, three votes Deena, and one vote Demika, first person voted out of Total Drama Fans Versus Favorites...Entran, I need you to bring me your torch. Demika: *looks at Deena* Freaking liar. Entran: *walks up with torch* Chris: Entran, the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch* Votes Entran: Demika Andres Troy Smith Willis Megan Deena: Entran Hayley Blanca Demika: Deena Category:Blog posts